Yamaiko
:"Let hit them before thinking about whether you can win." ::Yamaiko's combat doctrine, passed to Yuri Alpha Yamaiko (やまいこ) is one of the three female guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Nazarick. She is the older sister of Akemi and the creator of Yuri Alpha and Increment. Appearance Yamaiko is a Nephilim just like Warrior Takemikazuchi. Personality Yamaiko has a kind and gentle personality. She talks politely and has a friendly relationship with her guildmates. However, she tend to do things before thinking things through, earning the title: muscle brain sensei. Background In real life, Yamaiko is an elementary school teacher in the arcology. She has a genius little sister and was constantly compared to her. She and her younger sister, Akemi played YGGDRASIL together. However, Yamaiko chose to become a Nephilim from the heteromorphic race while her younger sister chose to be an elf. Chronology The Undead King Arc While walking back to Carne Village after defeating the Sunlight Scripture, Ainz reminisces about the past where he after countless tries was finally able to get a super rare cash shop item from Gachapon. However his joy was short-lived after he learned Yamaiko got her’s on the first try. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz remembers that he gambled his entire bonus away just to obtain the Shooting Star. Amongst all the guild members, only he and Yamaiko possess this item. Later Ainz used Yamaiko's Female Sensei's Iron Fist of Wrath in the battle against Shalltear Bloodfallen. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Touch Me remembers that Yamaiko needs a rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, but she doesn't particularly need it right now before the continuation of the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz remember a guild called Millennium Kingdom in YGGDRASIL, pondering what kind of answer would most likely be suitable for a king in response to Demiurge's question. While at the same time, Ainz has also came across this topic before and that he has once spoken about it to one of his former guild mates, Yamaiko, during their time together. She discusses the subject regarding Cranes on why a guild like the Millennium Kingdom has an emblem similar to that creature. Afterwards, Yamaiko begins telling him that it was because Cranes are known to live for a thousand years according to mythology. Abilities and Powers Yamaiko is a type of magic caster who was adept at spirit-type magic, and she had further specialized within that field as a healer, which granted her curative spells. Even wands imbued with high-tier spells would only heal about half as much as Yamaiko could if she personally cast a healing spell. She could also transfer MP to another person via the appropriate spell. With her innate defenses and regeneration, combined with a build which emphasized those two qualities, she could serve as a tank of sorts for her party members. Despite Yamaiko being surrounded by enemies, she could still heal her allies. However, Yamaiko possesses two kinds of weaknesses based on her character build she specialized in. The first kind was that she did not have much MP. Even though she had more than enough for general healing, it was still insufficient when one factored in the need to cast buff spells and other things altogether. Secondly, the other weakness was that her attack power was very low, in exchange for improved regeneration. She was considered to be the final defensive line of the group. Her role was to off-tank if the battle line started to crumble, heal everyone’s wounds and revive dying comrades. Active * Field of Force * Greater Lethal: A spell that causes damage with negative energy. * Sanctuary Protection Super Tier Magic * Judgement of Osiris: A super-tier spell which allows the user to manipulate karma values. By doing so, it is capable of reducing negative values and increasing positive ones. * Wish Upon A Star:' '''A super-tier spell which consumes the user's experience points to grant a wish or more. Yamaiko is able to gain access to it by using a special item known as Shooting Star. Main Equipment * 'Female Sensei's Iron Fist of Wrath: Her weapon of choice is a huge gauntlet that could not do much damage. In exchange, it had an increased ability to inflict knockback on her foes. * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'''Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown]]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. * [[Shooting Star|'Shooting Star']]: With the ring equipped, it allows her to activate "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. Consumable Items * Wands and Staves: Used for healing. * Cash Shop Items Relationships Momonga Back then in YGGDRASIL, they used to chat about private topics. However, due to the passage of time, Momonga seems to have forgotten a lot about it, which is something he regrets. Every once in a while, when trying to teach the Guardians, Momonga wonders what Yamaiko would do in such a situation, showing he still respects her skills as a teacher. Momonga was a bit jealous of Yamaiko because she easily obtained the Shooting Star from a gacha machine in her first try while he had to gamble his entire summer bonus away just to obtain this item. This impact still left some trauma in Momonga's heart. Bukubukuchagama Yamaiko had a friendly relationship with her. They called each other by nicknames. Yamaiko said that there was no need for her to sound like a cute child because her normal voice was already pleasant enough, which Bukubukuchagama jokingly replied that she fell in love with her. They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Yamaiko trusted her skills as a gamer and would follow her instructions. Ulbert Alain Odle They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Akemi Akemi is Yamaiko's younger sister. In the past due to Yuri's connection, Akemi was allowed a tour into Nazarick. Yuri Alpha Yamaiko is the creator of Yuri Alpha. Ankoro Mocchi Mochi Trivia * Yamaiko originally intended to change her avatar character, but so far her actions suggested otherwise. * She and Momonga are the only members in Ainz Ooal Gown who possess the item Shooting Star. * In the past, one of her female kouhai confessed to her. That kouhai loved to make trouble and she kept arguing with her sister, Akemi. * Let alone Momonga, Yamaiko is the second person known in Overlord series to have actually cast Super-Tier Magic and had one of its spells fully identified by name. Quotes * (To her Guild Members): "Still, I feel that it's a waste to completely abandon our current clan name. It would be nice if we could pick a new name that had some relation to the old one." * (To Bukubukuchagama): "It seems you're always trying to sound like a cute kid when there's no need to. Your voice as Kazecchi is pleasant enough, so there’s no need for that, right?" * (To Bukubukuchagama): "In the past, I'm not sure if it was because I said the wrong thing, but one of my female kouhais actually confessed to me for real. So I hope you'll give me a break here." * (To Bukubukuchagama): "Mm. Come to think of it...nothing good came of it at all. That kouhai of mine loved to make trouble...and she kept arguing with my little sister. What a headache." * (To Bukubukuchagama): "Well, it would be good if it was like that. For all you know, that troublesome kouhai might have gotten married, and became a wife and mother." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Giants Category:Nephilim Category:Magic Casters Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick